Hollow wall fastening devices are well known for fixing items to, for example, plasterboard. The known fastening devices have splayable straight arms typically arranged similarly to an umbrella mechanism. In the closed or storage condition, the straight arms lie substantially in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the fastening device. In the open condition, the straight arms are pivoted to splay in the plane of the longitudinal axis of the fastening device but to extend at a non-parallel angle relative thereto.
These known fastening devices are therefore generally long in order to accommodate, but this becomes problematic not only for storage but also when a cavity space behind the hollow wall is particularly shallow.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems, whilst also providing a mechanically simple and compact arrangement.